


Meet my oc's

by ddydi0nysus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddydi0nysus/pseuds/ddydi0nysus





	1. i. aaron carter

╭ ── ─── ─── ───

❛❛ if you want to be a shark, be a shark. don't apologise for it. ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

name ; 

**aaron carter**

name meaning ; 

**aaron, mountain of strength**

nicknames ;

**major of grumpyville**

**mr. grumpypants**

**agent carter**

**drama queen**

**shortie**

age ;

**twenty-four**

DOB ;

**15th July, 1996**

gender ;

**male**

sexuality ;

**gay**

status ;

**alive**

nationality ;

**british**

species ;

**human**

occupation ;

**special agent**

moral alignment;

**lawful neutral to chaotic good**

❛❛ you are gonna shut the fuck up, if you dare speak another word i will dedicate the next five hours of my life to finding strenuous and horrific ways to make sure you never utter another word. ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

usual tone ;

**his tone usually sounds like something in between frustrated and serious**

overall looks ;

 **he has brown skin, hazel eyes and a sharp jawline and lips that are usually pressed into a disapproving and thin line. he has dimples, but they only show when he** ******concentrates or smiles.**

first impression ;

**people's first impression of aaron is that he's a dick, or that he's hot- maybe both if you're into verbal abuse.**

height ;

**5'9**

hair ;

**aaron's hair looks naturally windswept- it's thick and soft. it's a natural brown.**

tats ⸝⸝ birth marks ;

**aaron has a regrettable stick and poke tattoo of a mountain on his wrist. because his name means mountain of strength. he hates it.**

clothing style ;

 **aaron doesn't know much about style, he usually wears frayed jeans with stretchy waistbands (comfort reasons) that can sometimes be ripped as he get's into a lot** **of bar fights. he usually just wears basic tee shirts with grey jackets or hoodies over them.**

❛❛ i don't love you. and i definitely don't hate you. i don't know where that puts us, but i do know that you're almost tolerable. which is something. ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

introvert ⸝⸝ extrovert ;

 **introvert: people would describe aaron as a loner, and he rarely has company. before he meets the five, aaron has almost no positive relationships with anybody in his life.** **at first, with the five, when they try to approach him outside of their mission he directly goes out of his way to avoid them/ get the point across that he isn't here to make** **friends. but eventually, he gives in.**

usual mood ;

 **his usual mood is describes as "grumpy" by his co-workers. he is usually tense and serious, and doesn't joke much. he remains the same throughout the book, but becomes far less moody.**

hobbies ;

**\- aaron loves boxing. his obsession with combat begun with boxing lessons. which eventually turned into kickboxing, karate, wrestling.**

likes ;

\- **whiskey**

**\- personal space**

**\- training**

**\- his foster dad**

dislikes ;

\- **people touching him without warning**

**\- people hurting the things he loves**

**\- when someone raises his voice to him**

**\- music**

**\- the smell of nail varnish**

**\- changing in front of people**

good traits ;

**\- intelligent - brave**

**\- calculated - focused**

**\- confident - resilient**

**\- determined - loyal**

**\- independent**

neutral traits ;

\- **realistic**

**\- tough**

**\- private**

bad traits ;

**\- brutally honest**

**\- inconsiderate**

**\- aggressive**

**\- cynical**

**\- grumpy**

**\- intimidating**

**\- stubborn**

fears ;

**pistanthrophobia- fear of trust.**

weaknesses ;

\- **stubbornness**

**\- resistance to grow close to people**

**\- aggressiveness**

**\- violent older men**

**\- drinking**

strengths ;

**\- the people he loves**

**\- physical strength**

**\- the ability to overcome emotional difficulties**

**\- loyalty to the institute**

mental illnesses ; 

**\- post traumatic stress disorder**

**\- insomnia**

random facts ;

**\- switch**

**\- cannot deal with flirting/ and does not know how to flirt**

**\- loves black coffee**

**\- doesn't know how to ride a bike but know's how to dispose of a corpse and make someone pass out by squeezing their skin**

**\- ceo of the death glare**

**\- hates being called shortie**

**\- stabs someone as a warning**

**\- touch starved**

**\- extremely ticklish**

fighting style ;

 **aaron is good with long range weapons but prefers fighting close range, sometimes his height can be a weakness but most of the time it allows him to duck particularly** **heavy blows.**

weapons ;

**gun.**

**fists.**

past ;

**he was originally born as aaron daye, named by his birth parents. his mother died during birth, and he was left with a grief stricken father who only saw his dead wife when he looked at aaron- who was, _of course,_ the spitting image of her. his father was verbally and physically abusive- he lived off of benefits and didn't work, and neglected aaron up until he was twelve. **

**one day he was struck with an iron, and had enough- he beat his father over the head with a baseball bat a few days before his fifteenth birthday. essentially, this made him die of a head injury.**

**aaron wasn't charged for this- and was let off on the basis that he goes to intensive therapy.**

**when he was 16, he was fostered by daniel carter ( a single man ) who eventually, after a lot of trust building, adopted him. daniel allowed aaron to do sports that were mainly centered around combat, and even helped him learn self defence.**

**of course, one of the policies of aaron agreeing to live with him is that daniel has to be a hundred percent honest with him.**

**so he knew that daniel was the founder of an underground team of secret agents, that tackled problems the government were failing to understand from an outsider perspective- they also attempt to not let the media or the press know about these things- and make the issues vanish into thin air.**

**naturally, aaron wanted in.**

**and daniel allowed this, on the basis that he continue therapy after he turns eighteen- and he did.**

**but aaron still had to graduate, to his dismay.**

**eventually he was trained, and his speciality was combat. he remains as one of the best agents the institute has ever seen. but he was trained by the best, daniel, so this was expected. he's next in line to running the institute.**

**aaron's other teachers have claimed he has an excellent authority presence, and that despite his reluctance to bond or cooperate with his teammates- they usually almost always listen to/ or agree with what he has to say. aside from him being daniel's adopted son, this is what led him to be next in line.**

**of course, aaron does not agree with this and refuses to listen. after he turns twenty two, he remains to be a solo agent and works on his own.**

**until the five.** ****

**then he is forced to work with people and take on a role of leadership.**

**turns out it's not so bad being around people.**

****

1\. aaron would be completely broken if daniel ever laid a hand on him, as he is the first person to ever have a positive relationship with and the first person to completely trust after his father's neglect and death. it also means a lot, because daniel is an older man who is also an authority figure just like his father. 

2\. the best thing to ever happen in aaron's life is getting assigned to be part of the five; they taught him that it's okay to be soft ( after years of being told to never cry, never show a moment of love- because eventually it will be the thing that destroys you by his father ) and that love doesn't make you weak, it actually makes you much stronger. they helped aaron work through his trust issues and open himself up.

3\. the worst moment, was the day he killed his father. it was the only way out in his head, but it opened up a darkness in him that he will never be able to get rid of- move past, maybe. he killed someone at a young age- and he may have hated his dad, but it was still his dad. it's the reason as to why he can't sleep without medication.

4\. aaron doesn't have many memories from his childhood- when he actively tries to remember it, it comes across blurred and hazy. he can only remember it through night terrors or flashbacks; and even then it doesn't stick with him when he recovers. he does have a few insignificant memories- going to school and remembering some quieter, chubbier child getting pantsed during gym. the sound of a bed creaking and moaning from his fathers bedroom as he tries to watch gargoyles in peace. 

5\. aaron's work is his hobby. everything he has done in his spare time, and has enjoyed- learning languages, training in combat, has been for his job in the long run.

6\. aaron is reluctant to tell people just about anything. he is extremely private, and doesn't disclose non-mission related information easily. he is especially reluctant to talk about before daniel adopted him and what happened when he was tortured. 

7\. he doesn't have sex until he meets ( insert character ) as he doesn't know that he enjoys physical affection yet because he's never opened himself up to it. the only sort of touching he does with people is at MOST a handshake or something combat related- anything else, he asks to be asked before he's touched.

8\. aaron has no friends until he joins the five. he gains romantic feelings for one, and eventually learns to trust the other three. technically, he has three close friends.

9\. aaron doesn't need any more people in his life then he already has.

10\. aaron makes a scene in public when someone lay's a hand on him or somebody he loves. he won't hesitate to start a fight.

11\. eventually, my character wouldn't hesitate to give his life for any of the four or daniel. but at first, he values himself before anyone.

12\. he is WAY too distrusting and aggressive and stubborn. his fatal flaw would probably be his lack of trust in others or his inability to listen to other people.

13\. aaron pretends not to care about when people hit on his boyfriend. but he can't hold back his emotions, and resorts to violence. typical dumbassery

14\. aaron attempts to seem apathetic and disinterested in people, but just comes across as a "drama queen" and an aggressive piece of hard work. he lets his temper get the best of him. 

15\. he is terrified of trusting people and giving into his loving and nurturing instincts. he is also terrified of having an older man lay a hand on him again, and slightly disgruntled by the thought of changing in front of his teammates and letting them see his scars.

16\. the other four often go and watch crappy films and make fun of them, because it's supposed to make them work better as a team when they bond over something like that. on their days off ( which is almost never ) they go to costume parties or clubbing- they love beer pong. they also challenge each other ( with rewards like money ) during training to push each other to do the most push ups or whatever. aaron thinks it's stupid.

17\. right near the end of the rudeness part of the scale.


	2. ii. cameron steele

╭ ── ─── ─── ───

❛❛ i think it's important to tell the people you love how much you love them, while they can still hear you. ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

name ;

**cameron steele**

nicknames ;

**cam**

**agent steele**

**firecracker**

**ging**

**chatterbox**

age ;

**twenty one**

DOB ;

**???????**

gender ;

**female**

sexuality ;

**straight**

status ;

**alive**

nationality ;

**british**

species ;

**human**

occupation ;

**special agent**

❛❛ being soft, loving people, wanting a family, does not make the people on this team weak. _you_ are making all of us weak. with your coldness and aggression- you are the weak one for not being able to move on with your life. ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

usual tone ;

**probably normal, light hearted/ and or teasing.**

overall looks ;

**cameron has ginger hair that is just one step away from being bright red, it's never been straight a moment of her life- always frizzy/ and or curled ( naturally ). usually, she has it tied up into a ponytails or leaves it down. her eyes are a bright green, and her skin is extremely pale. she's lanky and very thin, but healthy.**

first impression ;

**people mostly look at the five ( who are mostly dumbasses ) and think she's the one who most derail all the fights.**

height ;

**5'9**

tats ⸝⸝ birth marks ;

**-**

clothing style ;

**dungarees, typically a dark green or blue. the pants are usually cuffed and baggy, she wears sweaters underneath them of any colour.**

❛❛ forget the impending nuclear apocalypse, the sexual tension in this room is gonna be the first thing that kills me. just fuck, it's really not that hard. _unlike your-_ ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

introvert ⸝⸝ extrovert ;

**very, very extroverted. she's nice to people until they give her a reason not to be.**

moral alignment:

**true neutral**

usual mood ;

**cameron is usually very light hearted and humorous, her tone always sweet.**

mental illnesses ;

**-**

hobbies ;

**\- taking apart vehicles and rebuilding them into something better**

**\- playing uncharted on ps4**

**\- dancing**

likes ;

\- **making situations awkward on purpose**

**\- hearing people laugh**

**\- the film ready player one**

**\- spotty socks**

**\- clubbing**

**\- dance battles**

**\- the song "dancing in the moonlight"**

**\- teasing aaron**

dislikes ;

**\- unnecessary violence**

**\- slurs**

**\- cats**

**\- black clothing**

good traits ;

\- **humorous - cooperative**

 **\- light hearted** **\- forgiving**

**\- selfless**

**\- calm**

**\- open minded**

neutral traits ;

**\- persuasive**

**\- tough**

**\- optimistic**

\- **manipulative**

bad traits ;

\- **reckless when it comes to the people she loves**

**\- self sacrificial**

character arc ;

**learns to let go of her loved ones deaths, and to stop being so hard on herself.**

fears ;

**\- loosing the people that she loves**

❛❛ you have a home here, with us. please stop trying to push everyone away, we're not going anywhere. you're family. ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

weaknesses ;

**\- willingness to jump in front of a bus for just about anybody**

**\- refusal to fight**

strengths ;

**\- love for her family**

\- **intelligence**

**\- ability to persuade/ emotionally manipulate people**

fighting style ;

**refuses to engage in brutal violence or murder of any kind. she knows how to defend herself, but it's a last case scenario sorta thing.**

weapons ;

**b r a i n**

past ;

**cameron steele's mom is called melissa steele and her father is called mark steele. her mother, is the sister of daniel carter (aarons foster dad) which makes them both cousins.**

**when daniel adopted aaron, she got so excited to have a new addition to the family. he wanted to warn melissa, mark and cameron of what cameron had been through in person- but cam came home from school early one day and got locked to her house, so she got into daniels through the garage.**

**when she saw aaron, she sneaked up on him and patted him over the shoulder. this led to him spinning around, grabbing her wrist and twisting it. he called daniel after he found out it was cameron, and while he took her to the hospital aaron locked himself in the bathroom and didn't come out until someone had to break the door down.**

**they had a three year age gap- cam being ten, and aaron being thirteen. cameron was much more naive and, growing up rich and white and loved, didn't understand other people's problems. her parents took that as a chance to educate their daughter on what aaron was going through.**

**they made her choose a charity every six months to donate a large portion of money to, and work at homeless shelters on the weekend. cameron went along with it and enjoyed it. she felt incredibly bad for what happened with aaron, and didn't hold any grudge against him for breaking her wrist.**

**aaron, when they met, was extremely fragile and shut her off immediately. to this day, even after knowing each other for the majority of their lives, and training together, their relationship still hasn't been repaired.**

**melissa died in a car accident, and since cameron was very close with her mother, it really hurt her- she felt responsible for it, since her mother was getting in the car to go and see her, but it was never addressed. but with taking care of her grieving father, she had no time to grieve and kept it all inside, but it did make her terrified of people dying, and made cameron feel like she'd do anything to stop it from happening again.**

**after the accident, aaron and cam grew closer. aaron started to see her as more then a privileged stupid girl, but their relationship never went further then silently watching television on a couch or exchanging funny glances from across the room. regardless, cam loves her cousin dearly- and would go to great lengths to protect him.**

**after her boyfriend died, cameron reached a breaking point and went to a dark place. a violent, horrible and angry place. she took out the blame she felt for her mothers death ( that she never resolved ) and the blame she felt for her boyfriends death, out on everybody around her. it completely broke her relationship with aaron, but cameron found herself again and learned how to be okay without her mom and boyfriend.**


	3. iii. mia thompson

╭ ── ─── ─── ───

❛❛ **i turned miley cyrus down during sex once. i'm fucking brilliant, so keep moving agent dickhead.** ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

name ;

**mia thompson**

name meaning ;

**the meaning for mia is bitterness/ rebellion**

nicknames ;

**agent thompson**

**female jeffree star**

**catty bitch**

**bubbelines lovechild**

age ;

**twenty five**

DOB ;

**???**

gender ;

**cis girl**

sexuality ;

**lesbian**

status ;

**alive**

nationality ;

**bermudian**

species ;

**human**

occupation ;

**special agent**

❛❛ **i should be number one _!_ i have dedicated my entire life to this stupid agency, and they always pick him. i am _sick_ of being second best.** ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

usual tone ;

**her voice is usually dangerously sweet or light, but her nice tone is false and dripping with sarcasm.**

overall looks ;

**she has a small nose and full lips, and naturally long eyelashes. her hair is naturally straight and jet black, but she usually has it curled. mia has naturally brown eyes, but sometimes wears white/ purple/ red contacts to fuck with strangers. mia is 5'11, which is VERYYYY fucking tall and has a fast metabolism so shes skinny af**

first impression ;

**men get intimidated because she's super fucking tall for a girl, and she has a natural bitch face. but women look at her like shes a godd** **ess and ma'am u r not wrong this woman is beautiful**

tats ⸝⸝ birth marks ;

**has a full sleeve tattoo on her left arm**

clothing style ;

**usually seen in tight dresses with leather jackets, uses any excuse to wear fishnets. on missions she refuses to wear practical clothing, and goes to them like she's dressed to go clubbing. she ALWAYS wears ridiculously high stilettos, which, if she clicks twice on the floor, get little (but sharp) blades on the heels which is pretty badass if u ask me i do not make the rules**

moral alignment ;

**chaotic neutral**

❛❛ **is aaron getting tortured? yes. is that sad? depends on who you are. am i having the time of my life right now? absolutely.** ❜❜ ⌇ ♡༉

hobbies ;

\- **clubbing**

**\- doing molly**

**\- training**

**\- more training**

**\- .....training again**

likes ;

**-strawberry ice cream**

**-watching interrogations**

**-beating aaron during training**

**-dancing**

**\- women**

**\- uncomfortable sexual tension**

**\- gymnastics**

dislikes ;

\- **when aaron breathes**

**\- children**

**\- goth people**

**\- drunk men**

**\- strip clubs**

**\- bugs**

good traits ;

**\- loyal**

**\- determined**

**\- authentic**

**\- hard working**

**\- confident**

\- **brave**

neutral traits ;

**\- hypersexual**

**\- brutally honest**

**\- competitive**

bad traits ;

**\- hot headed**

**\- bossy**

**\- a bit selfish**

**\- loves gossiping**

**\- rude**

fears ;

**\- not being chose as the new head of the agency**

weaknesses ;

**\- cameron**

**\- lack of cooperative skills**

**\- general attitude**

Strengths ;

\- **HER FUCKING STILLETOS**

\- **determination**

**\- can do a backflip in six inch heels**

fighting style ;

**\- cannot aim with a gun 4 shit and tends to fight w her fists and blades**

weapons ;

**\- SITLETTOSSS**

past ;

**mia was raised in a trailer and had to help out her family by working in a strip club. shit happens.**

**fortunately, she was taught how to defend herself. mia was being followed, by men, walking home. when one of the harassers attempted to attacker her in a sexually motivated way, she stabbed him in the stomach and murdered him.**

**daniel saw this, and took her under his wing. he took care of the situation, and said she didn't need to worry about it.**

**when she was 18 she started training at the institute.**

**her and aaron were always neck and neck when it came to strength and technique. but she was acknowledged less by other people, and just seen as somebody good looking.**

**she's also very close to daniel, and although she loves her bio dad, sees daniel as sort of a second father.**

**this made her and aarons relationship very strained, and they are constantly competing for daniels affection and being number one.**

**eventually, daniel dies and aaron becomes head of the intitute but doesn't want to be a leader, because while he's good at it- he doesn't love it, and gives it to mia.**

**they are never friends, but gain each others respect**

**mia eventually learns that she doesn't need to be horrible to other people to scare them away from sexualising her and objectifying her.**


End file.
